newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King Guthrie Laoghaire
King Guthrie Laoghaire the Serpent of War, ''sometimes reffered to by his enemies as Sorcerer King Laoghaire'' is the current ruler of the Kingdom of Baron, having murdered his own parents to conquer the throne for himself. Because his parents neglected their duty as monarchs and were in fact tyrants, no one arched an eyebrow at their abrupt demise, or cared enough for them to question the new kings morals. While ruthless to a fault, Guthrie is also a surprisingly honorable man, who values the promises he makes very highly, following them to the letter, this and the fact that he actively strives to make his kingdom a better place for the common man has made him a well-liked King who has his nations full support at his back, given the tremendous amount of military power Baron has; Guthrie is well-aware of this fact, and as a result isn't adverse to gently reminding diplomatic envoys of whom they're talking to. Unlike certain predecessors to the throne, Guthrie has little, if any interest in world conquest by force - intending instead to develop the perfect nation, whose sheer magnificence and glory urges all others to conjoin themselves to it! Creating a world unified under a single banner, his banner! His conquest for the ideal kingdom however have left certain minorities at an immense disadvantage, as he strikes down hard on anything in his kingdom he deems to be unreedeemably flawed or subpar. His people are fully aware of this, and while seeds of discord or dislike have spread, most of them are willing to ignore the occassional razzias and executions as long as it means they may continue to live easily. Guthrie's good treatment of his subjects doesn't solely relate to charging the lowest taxes in the history of Baron royalty, it also includes taking care of the families of his most trusted advisors and knights; along with going to great lengths to prevent the people in his nation from starving to death, by sending caravans around his kingdom to provide food rations to the poor, which, due to his universally low taxes is quite an uncommon occurence in the kingdom of Baron. Thieves are therefore quite rare in the kingdom of Baron, and due to the generally favorable circumstances of the nation - thievery is regarded as a capital crime in all cities of Baron, punishable by death. Appearance Guthrie is a man of his early thirties, posessing well-groomed but ultimately somewhat unremarkable features; he's not quite good looking enough to be concidered handsome. He's got too high cheekbones for that and too pale a complexion, a result of the endless hours he spent locked away in the city of Cinquleur, fervently studying magic and its neverending applications; his hair has likewise suffered, as its lost much of the golden hue it had when he was a boy, these unusual features in royalty has made his face one to be remembered; as unlike his predecessors, he has the face of a scholar, not that of a seasoned warrior or commander. Guthrie's choice of clothing mainly consists of violet or purple shades of color; wearing a long lcloak colored like fresh lavender which drapes after him as he walks, ruffled with the traditional fuzzy-white lining so common to such garments. His outfit generally consists of light plate armor, meant to protect his most vulnerable areas and velvet clothing, meant to flaunt his wealth and influence, encircling the Kings head is a golden diadem, signifying his status as the King of Baron. Personality At a glance, King Guthrie Laoghaire III seems to have only the best interests of his nations at heart, and visitors to Baron believe him to be a benevolent and just monarch. The truth is however much more complicated than that, for while Guthrie indeed has only the best interests of his nation at heart - he's not that concerned about the inhabitants of the nation itself. Treating them as but extensions of his publical image; and that of Baron. But, due to the veil of lies and subtlety that sorrounds all cities of Baron - the truth of his visions never reach beyond the privacy of his castle. As the King of Baron, Guthrie Laoghaire maintains complete and utter faith in the laws of his nation - commanding his vassals to follow them, and to make others follow them without question. Guthrie is noted as an oddity among the nobility of Baron, for unlike most he's a man most disillusioned with the prospects of wealth, power, respect or adoration; traits which he feels he already possesses, and whom have never appealed to him. Instead, Guthrie is driven by a desire, nay, an obsessive need for perfection; unlike most seekers of perfection, whom seek it on a personal level Guthrie seeks perfection for the sake of his nation alone, believing that Baron, and her people are but extensions of his own brilliance and greatness. And that by perfecting them, he by extension will be perfect as well. Because of his compulsive need for perfection, at least on the surface, the people of Baron live a sheltered and erratic life, struggling to meet the often unfair and difficult expectations of their King. They do so because they know that as long as they continue to abide by his demands and frequent bouts of mania, that they can continue living happily, undisturbed and pleasantly, enjoying all the goods and boons of staying on the right side of Baronian law. Despite his public image as a just and fair King, Guthrie is a completely ruthless man, capable of sending even his own family to the gallows at a moments notice, should they ever fail to uphold the standards of perfection and remain unquestionably loyal to Baron and his twisted ideals. Indeed, he personally executed his own parents for failing to uphold his standards while he was training with the mages of Cinquleur. His most atrocious act however, was the complete and utter annihilation of the village of Ember - following news that they had sheltered thieves in their time, an act Guthrie could never forgive; for the prospect of thieves in a perfect nation is a blemish upon the land itself, and its ruler. Background Prince Guthrie Laoghaire was born forty-four years ago to the King and Queen of Baron, they had long attempted to get a heir to the throne so his birth was like a blessing to them. At the time, the glorious nation of Baron had not yet been tossed into uproar and was mostly peaceful, although the seeds of discord had already been sown. Darren and Ludmira Laoghaire were shameless hedonists whom indulged in all the world had to offer, not having a care in the world for their subjects; they were thus rightfully depised by the population of Baron and revolutions had started to brew. Workers from all the smaller villages and farmsteads sorrounding the Capital city had begun to make preparations to dethrone their dysfunctional Royalty - smuggling weapons from neighbouring nations to aod in their planned coup. This revolt eventually escalated into an-all out civil war between the populace and the Royal Palace; a war that claimed many lives and had the streets of Baron run red with blood, thousands were slaughtered, whether they be men, women or children it mattered not, the farmers fought valiantly but they were no match for the Baronite Military, a force so overwhelming and powerful that it long ago had been on the verge of world domination. Dragoons and the infamous Dark Knights were foes so overwhelming that even a full battalion of armed peasants were incapable of felling even one, much less several - in the end, they were but desperate fighters who fought a battle they never could've won. But in the Kingdom of Baron - death never does come swiftly; and many of the survivors were tortured to death for their disobedience, the King and Queen cared little for whether the true mastermind went free or not, all they wanted to do was to make an example out of the instigators of the revolution. This mindset soon changed when the resistance started to employ different tactics for dealing with them, they gathered their funds and dispatched Assassins of Eblan to deal with their hated Monarchs; by this time the King and Queen had grown increasingly suspicious and cautious, and while their Assassins succeeded in killing many important figures in the upper circles of Baronite Nobility, the monarchs themselves managed to slip through their grasp time and again - however, they began to worry for the safety of Guthrie, he was after all the only heir to the throne and they'd rather die than have the monarchy end at their death, so they ordered the Bloodraven house to find a way to get in touch with the Cinquleur, as they reckoned he'd be safe there - due to how isolated it was; they also hoped that he, upon his return would've become a powerful mage. The Cinquleur were originally highly reluctant to allow a member of Baronian royalty to reside with them, but they eventually relented after they sent a Sage to see if the child was worth the trouble The Sage returned bearing news that the child had immense magical potential, a fact which also seemed to attract a Whytkin to him at an early age, turning Prince Guthrie Laoghaire from merely being extraordinary talented to an actual Summoner - one of the few in the world at that time. Upon this discovery, they were very eager to have him with them, hoping to help mold him into the mage they thought him destined to be. Tenure in Cinquleur During his time with Cinquleur, Guthrie was treated like he was gift from the gods above, an unfortunate after-effect of both being the son of the most powerful Royal family in the world and having immense talent within the magical arts, and on top of all of this being touched by the Feymarch and thus a Summoner. Guthrie seemed like he had everything, but unknown to all - the boy had already received reflections and wounds from having practically been born in the midst of a battlefield. These wounds on his psyche remained dormant and unnoticed, and as he grew he turned out to be a charming and bright young man - with impeccable skill with several magical disciplines - in particular with the arts of Elder Magic and Black Magic. However, the wounds were still present - even if noone, not even Guthrie Laoghaire himself knew they existed and he often found himself undisturbed by the grotesque actions sometimes wrought by his fellow Magi, even if they had other apprentices and grown mages alike retort in revulsion. he was hugely antisocial and kept to himself at all times, refusing to spend time with what his regal arrogance deemed to be "commoners" and "powerless hedge wizards" Return to Baron In Combat Being the reigning Monarch of the Kingdom of Baron, Guthrie Laoghaire usually relies upon guardsmen, his Eidolon or even his Spouse in situations where combat is ineviteable, deeming the very notion of entering battle to be beneath a man of such grand importance as himself, thus, whenever confronted the Sage likes to simply move out of reach and watch as his guardsmen and soldiers deal with the threat, all while being well-protected by powerful barriers of magical energy, whom serve to defend him against blade, arrow and magical attacks. Only if the attackers succeed in driving away, defeating or otherwise incapacitating his entourage will the King finally take note of them, his first action following this is usually to inquire if they'd be interested in taking the place of his fallen defenders, employing honeyed words and genuine promises of wealth, glory and power, or anything else that might interest his would-be assassins. As Guthrie is known to be a man of his word, this usually splits up the formerly tight group of assailants into two parts, composed of those who want to take the King up on his offer, and those who refuse it, this puts their bonds to the test as if the other part doesn't put their vengeance to rest, they would be forced to fight men and women whom up until mere moments ago were trusted allies. While they're fighting amongst themselves, Guthrie remains on his throne, untouchable and faintly amused by the unfolding events he's helped to set in motion simply by playing upon the natural greed and ambition of humans. However, when someone declares their intent to harm him, Guthrie never wastes the time that his guards buy him by stalling whatever force that might wish him dead, for in the ensuing chaos of curses and shouts - the powerful Sage will begin to prepare powerful magics, weaving potent defensive enchantments around his person, even as he carefully analyzes each and every assailant come to claim his life. These deductions are used to determine which individuals present the greatest threat to Guthrie personally, and he will tailor his defense enchantments and protectives according to these individuals and prepare countermeasures to both their defenses, abilities and commonly observed tactics. Furthermore, he spends this time, not only to reinforce protective spells and prepare for battle, but to channel and harness the nessecary energies for an exceedingly powerful spell, with which he's prepared to instantly cast should negotiations not fall in his favor, these spells depend upon his mood, the apparent strength of his opposition, and their positions. Guthrie's spells are almost all derived from his Mastery of "The Old Way". *'Gigaflare: '''As a Sage of tremendous power, Guthrie is capable of casting a maximized version of Flare, known as Gigaflare which keeps the latters enormous destructive potential but spreads over a much larger area. Whereas the original could only affect a handful of enemies at once, Gigaflare can potentially be used to instantly dispatch an entire battalion in one fell swoop. When cast by Guthrie, the spell may only be detected by sensing the massive influx of aether used to manifest it - and its tell-tale signs, whom are visible as faint, heat-induced ripples. Mere moments after this brief warning, the location where his targets stand will abruptly erupt in an unstoppable inferno of pure white flames, washing over any assailants like a blanket of death, with those hit being incinerated instantly, leaving naught to their name, not even charred bones. Despite its appearances, Gigaflare is wholly non-elemental in nature and resistance to fire, warding enchantments or even outright immunity will do nothing to aid the subject in resisting it. Because this spells erases all traces of evidence of the insburdination comitted by attacking him, Guthrie is particularily fond of this spell and its used at least once in about every encounter, although not nessecarily always as the opening move. Gigaflare is most commonly employed in response to his opponents crowding together in a single area - where a well-placed spell of this magnitude can easily end the battle in a heartbeat. *'Scourge: Due to Guthrie's preference to the spell Gigaflare, many of those who face him, whether it be on the battlefield or part of yet another attempt on his life: have learned to space out, and watch for the tell-tale signs of the spells execution. Not the kind of man to waste that much energy and effort on a spell that will surely be countered Guthrie instead responds to such situations by casting Scourge - an elder magic spell of fearsome power which curses each subjected target with a virulent magical plague, which corrodes their very spirit, and in doing so causes their physical bodies to reflect the soul and decompose and rot away at highly accelerated rates, its one of Guthrie's more subtle spells and thus its usually used very sparingly, and only against particularily dangerous enemies whom are well-versed in his most common tactics and actions. With the spell itself being known to kill or severely injure enemies in a very short time frame, making previously formidable warriors die a slow agonizing death, as their entire bodies shut down - when cast by Guthrie, its not uncommon for his adversaries to curl up in fetal positions on the floor, overwhelmed by excruciating agony and primal terror at their own helplessness in the face of such a spell. This spell manifests as a swarm of ethereal sickly-colored tentacles composed entirely of aether whom appear at the specified location, once they've made contact with a living creature, they full effect of Scourge will manifest in their souls, and only powerful White Magic can be used to delay its effect, possibly long enough for it to be healed entirely - although healing this spell requires the expertise of a very skilled mage. *Scathe:' *'Thundaja:' Miscellaneous Information Spell Information The list of spells that Guthrie can cast, along with listing the spells he's currently in the process of learning Black Magic 'Elder Magic White Magic ''' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Sages Category:Monarchs Category:LGBT Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Story Characters Category:Baron Category:Summoners